Invierno
by princesheart
Summary: Ellos se habían conocido durante un invierno, él la había salvado sin saberlo realmente, pero para ella el olvido llego con el tiempo, dejo que la nieve se llevara el recuerdo de su rostro, creyó que solo había sido una casualidad, solo lo había visto una vez y fue esa noche de invierno.
1. Chapter 1 Decepción

_Ellos se habían conocido durante un invierno, él la había salvado sin saberlo realmente, pero para ella el olvido llego con el tiempo, dejo que la nieve se llevara el recuerdo de su rostro, creyó que solo había sido una casualidad, solo lo había visto una vez y fue esa noche de invierno._

Después de su separación de Naruto, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él la engañaba con Sakura, después de todo el dolor y las mentiras, había salido a caminar, no soportaba estar en la fiesta de navidad de sus amigos, no podía ver a Naruto besando a Sakura sin sentir que se le rompería el corazón.

Había caminado sin rumbo, sintiéndose tan triste y sola, había pasado años de su vida soñando con una relación con Naruto, había imaginado en el tiempo que llevaban de novios que sería como un cuento de hadas, no podía culparlo a él por ello, después de todo ella era quien se había hecho esas ilusiones, pero no importaba como fuera, si tan solo él le hubiese hablado con la verdad, tan solo le hubiera dicho que no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él, pero no, alimento sus sueños y la dejo vivir en una burbuja, y cuando esta se rompió, no había más que realidad, le había dolido despertar de ese sueño, de esa vida.

-¿saltaras?- escucho la voz de un hombre, era alto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, miro de nuevo donde estaba, ella se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla del puente, miro hacia abajo y pudo ver el reflejo de las luces del puente y de la ciudad en la negra agua, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

-no- susurro, el hombre se acercó a ella, era aproximadamente de su edad, la miro con sus ojos negros, y alzo una ceja

-¿entonces?

-no lo sé- dijo ella aun parada en la barandilla, él se había colocado a su lado

-justo aquí conocí a una mujer- comenzó el hombre- no recuerdo su nombre

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto sorprendida de la conversación

-tenía seis años- dijo él, ella sonrió- ¿Por qué estás ahí?

-estaba caminando y termine aquí, no soy una suicida- dijo ella apenada- solo las cosas en mi vida no han salido como planee, no quería estar sola en navidad y comencé a caminar- ella se quedó en silencio y él también, sin decir nada- no te había visto por aquí, ¿de dónde vienes?

-vengo a la fiesta de un amigo

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-crecimos juntos- le respondió- es un idiota pero es un amigo después de todo

-es una hermosa aldea- dijo ella- te gustara

-lo sé- ella lo volteó a ver

-¿Cómo?

-yo crecí aquí

-¿Qué pasó?- lo vio dudar, sin embargo respondió

-nos mudamos a Nueva York, cuando cumplí los siete años

-¿Por qué?

-mi madre enfermo y necesitaba un tratamiento- dijo él, ella asintió

-mi madre murió cuando tenía cinco años- le dijo ella. Y lo supo era fácil hablar con un desconocido, era fácil hablar con alguien que no volvería a ver, que no la juzgaría y la miraría con lastima, al día siguiente- es difícil ¿no?, ¿Cómo siguió tu madre?

-murió

-lo siento- dijo ella- no lo sabía

-no tendrías porque- respondió el con sarcasmo- si vas a saltar mejor hazlo de una vez- le dijo él retirándose un poco, ella asintió, miro de nuevo hacia abajo, por un segundo lo considero enserio. _No tengo el valor, no puedo hacerlo_ , _se lo prometí a madre, le prometí que sería fuerte, que cuidaría de Hanabi_ , pero por accidente resbalo, se quedó colgada de una mano de la barandilla del puente, un grito ahogado salió de sus labios.

-no te sueltes- le dijo el hombre- toma mi mano- ella asintió, pero sentía que se resbalaba- maldición tómala ya…- le grito él, ella se esforzó- suéltate de la barandilla- le dijo- te subiré

-no…

-no te estaría ayudando si quisiera que te cayeras- le dijo él, ella lo sabía pero aun así tenía miedo, la caída no sería mortal, pero el agua seguro estaría demasiado fría, había estado nevando en las últimas semanas. Tal vez hasta había una capa de hielo sobre el agua.-vamos- le grito de nuevo el hombre

Ella se soltó y le dio la mano al extraño, él la ayudo a subir, había sentido un miedo horrible, no quería saltar, jamás habría pensado en ello como una alternativa.

-gracias- dijo sonrojada por el miedo y la vergüenza, ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

-tsk- gruño él- ¿estás bien?

-si- dijo ella soltándolo- yo no quería

-no es de mi incumbencia- le dijo él

-gracias, por todo- le dijo ella, él hombre asintió y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella, se quedó ahí con una mano en el corazón, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en todo lo que había pasado en su vida, ya no era una niña, ni una adolescente, tenía 24 años y era un adulto, tenía su propia casa, su propio despacho y quizá un día conocería al amor de su vida, o tal vez no, y en tal caso no sería malo, ella podría ser feliz, pero la felicidad le sabia tan lejana, después de todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

hola muchas gracias por leer este fic, no olviden dejar sus reviews, y sobre todo espero poder subir mas fic de esta pareja como de la pareja de Jon y Arya. es solo que tengo poco tiempo entre la uni y el servicio social, igual ya me falta poco para terminar el servicio y sobre todo a lo mejor ya empiezo a trabajar bien.

 **como anuncio importante ya comence a trabajar en el segundo libro de la saga de medianoche y espero pronto estar publicando el primer capitulo del mismo, gracias siempre por sus hermosas y amables palabras. 3**


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke

**Un año después**

 **Sasuke**

Había llegado al lugar donde Naruto le dijo que se llevaría a cabo la reunión, los Hyuga aún no habían llegado al lugar.

-Sasuke- grito su amigo el rubio- que bueno que llegas, como mi asesor legal y como dueño de la empresa Uchiha es importante que sepas todos los detalles sobre este trato.

-los Hyuga han llegado- Karin la prima de Naruto anuncio

-bien vayamos a recibirlos- dijo Naruto animado, cuando el ascensor se abrió pudo ver a Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y a otras dos mujeres, una castaña y una pelinegra, no les tomo importancia, seguro no eran de la rama principal.

-buenas tardes Naruto- dijo Hiashi- Uchiha

-Hyuga- respondió el saludo, entraron a la sala de juntas y comenzaron a platicar y discutir sobre la asociación que se haría

-sin embargo, creo que las empresas Uchiha han perdido de vista una de las cosas más importantes- dijo la pelinegra, cuando volteo a verla bien se dio cuenta que era ella la chica del puente, _así que es una Hyuga_ sonrió de medio lado

-ilústrame- dijo con sarcasmo

-no es solo que exista un hospital nuevo, sino que este es de avanzada tecnología, muchos de los instrumentos y medicamentos son hechos por la empresa Hyuga, Yamanaka y en el caso de la veterinaria por las empresas Inuzuka y Aburame

-no creo estar perdiendo de vista nada, el costo total de la atención es demasiado costoso, no es una gran inversión

-ahí es donde se equivoca- dijo ella poniéndose de pie- la inversión inicial disminuye radicalmente por la producción que es en las mismas empresas mencionadas, los Uzumaki- dijo señalando a Naruto y Karin- si no me equivoco en este momento están operando con pérdidas, nosotros estamos dispuestos a inyectarle capital suficiente para que se puedan producir los instrumentos necesarios, después podríamos no solo usarlos sino comercializar con los que no son exclusivos, repartiendo así ganancias.

-¿los medicamentos?

-los Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka y los Sabuko No, están trabajando en la producción de los mismos, y al igual que los instrumentos se puede comercializar con los medicamentos generales, sin reportar perdidas.

-Hinata- Naruto susurro, ella volteo a verlo y podía ver la incomodidad de Naruto- en cuanto a ganancias, es muy poco

-te equivocas- dijo ella de manera dulce- el hospital implementara un programa de ayuda, al hacer la investigación de mercado se llegó a la conclusión que más de un 70% de la población de la aldea ha pagado no solo el tratamiento del paciente, sino que se han visto obligados a trasladarse a otra aldea, estado o país con la finalidad de encontrar el tratamiento ideal para este tipo de enfermedades, generalmente las degenerativas- hizo una pausa- nosotros en cooperación con diversos médicos estamos trabajando para que estos tratamientos se den en este hospital, como saben la aldea es un punto estratégico en todo el país del fuego, lo que nos colocaría en la primera opción.

-Hiashi- se dirigió directamente a él, la Hyuga volvió a su lugar- es una idea encantadora, sin embargo los problemas legales de las patentes y el uso de los procesos para tratamientos médicos es un problema

-no- Hiashi dijo con firmeza- cuando se discutió la idea del hospital, Hinata se hizo cargo de todo ello

-se han comprado las patentes, y en los casos en los que no se pudo se compró un uso compartido, muchos de los médicos que serán contratados son los propios creadores de los tratamientos

-¿tienen todo arreglado?- pregunte alzando una ceja

-no todo- intervino Neji- la principal razón por la que buscamos su ayuda no es por el capital, como saben las empresas Hyuga son empresas a nivel mundial, económica y financieramente somos más que capaces, sin embargo hemos encontrado con los especialistas que el lugar ideal para construir este hospital es en territorio que ha pertenecido a la familia Uchiha y que actualmente no se usa.

-¿Cuáles?

-el que esta fuera de la aldea y del territorio de su mansión- dijo Neji- es infértil y no es apta para alguna otra cosa que para la construcción.

-pretenden comprarla

-si está a la venta- dijo Neji

-no lo esta

-solo necesitamos la mitad de ella, la otra parte pertenece a mi familia- dijo la castaña- pagaremos el doble por ella

-no está a la venta

-puede estar a nombre de la sociedad- intervino Hinata- de tal modo que siga siendo el propietario y evitemos mal entendidos a lo largo, no pretendemos que se desprenda de ellas, seguro que significan mucho para usted, es el lugar donde creció, sin embargo han estado desoladas desde hace más de 15 años, le pedimos que considere la opción y que en lugar de que estas estén inactivas, ayuden a los demás.

-hemos expuesto nuestros puntos y ambiciones- dijo Hiashi- depende de ustedes ahora, pero les advertimos que necesitamos una respuesta rápida

-gracias a sido un placer- dijo Naruto- Hinata un gusto volver a verte- ella sonrió

-lo mismo digo- dijo ella

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunte cuando ellos se fueron

-hace unos años fuimos novios- dijo él- pero sabes que siempre he amado a Sakura, cuando ella me dijo que si, empezamos a andar

-hmp- respondió él.

Cuando llego a la mansión Uchiha y se recostó en el sillón de la sala, la chica Hyuga había sido una extraña coincidencia, se había bajado del carro esa noche porque extrañamente la vio, una mujer joven en la orilla de la barandilla de un puente, le recordó a su madre de cierta forma, pero no lo era, no la había detallado tanto, sin embargo su mente insistía en no olvidar nada de su rostro, nada de su figura y de su voz, pero ella no parecía reconocerlo.

Negó con la cabeza, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, después de todo ella no había reparado en él, además había estado con el dobe de su amigo, lo que no sabía era en qué punto había terminado su amigo con ella, escucho el timbre de su casa y fue a atender.

-Hyuga- se sorprendió al ver a la Hinata fuera de su casa, comenzaba a nevar, se hizo a un lado para permitir que ella pasara.

-lamento lo imprevisto de mi visita- dijo ella- pero quería saber si estaría dispuesto al trato que hacemos, se que es difícil desprenderse de algo tan importante

-no lo entiendes- dije

-tu madre murió joven ¿cierto? Tu familia tuvo que ir a estados unidos para buscar un tratamiento adecuado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-es importante averiguar sobre las personas con las que pretendes hacer negocios- dijo ella

-por lo que tengo entendido sabes mucho sobre Naruto

-lo relevante- esquivo la pregunta- ¿no habrías deseado que tu madre estuviera en un lugar cercano a su casa, con su familia?

-si

-¿Por qué negar esta oportunidad a las demás familias?, cuando mi madre murió fue en casa- ella comenzó- era demasiado tarde para trasladar y buscar un mejor tratamiento

-por eso lo haces

-en parte- dijo ella- no quiero que nadie sienta lo que sentí cuando la vi morir, Hanabi apenas era un bebe, pero yo lo recuerdo bien

-ya dije que lo pensaría

-gracias- dijo ella- solo quisiera que entendiera lo importante que es esto para la aldea y para nosotros- yo asentí, ella se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrí nos dimos cuenta de que ya había comenzado a nevar demasiado y le sería imposible salir a carretera

-es mejor que te quedes- le dije

-debo de llegar a casa- susurro ella- no puedo...

-sufrirás un accidente si te vas ahora- le dije- pero como quieras- ella tomo su celular y llamo a su familia

-lamento enserio las molestias- ella susurro- no era mi intención- nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo- puedo ayudar a hacer la cena- se ofreció, yo asentí y nos dirigimos a la cocina- sé que no me importa pero ¿Cómo conociste a Naruto?

-somos amigos desde la infancia- le dije- tengo entendido que ustedes dos salieron

-hace un año- ella dijo

-¿Cómo terminaron?

-yo bueno…- comenzó a susurrar- nosotros no funcionamos como pareja, supongo

-antes o después de que él anduviera con Sakura

-durante- dijo ella- Naruto es tu amigo y eso es pasado

-hmp- sonrió de medio lado- entonces ¿te engaño?

-siempre supe que él estaba enamorado de ella- me había quedado observándola moverse en la cocina- solo me hice ilusiones

Habíamos pasado toda la noche hablando de trivialidades, de la familia, de los sueños, de las traiciones, no me había dado cuenta, pero desde esa noche supe que ella era diferente, con ella era demasiado sencillo hablar, era como si la conociera, y lo hacía.

-mi madre solía llevarme a un parque- dijo ella- olvide donde quedaba, pero recuerdo todo, tenía un amigo que no volví a ver jamás, pero siempre me cuidaba, era algo serio, pero teníamos en eso cuatro años, después mi madre enfermo y dejamos de ir

-mi madre solía hacer lo mismo conmigo- dijo él mirando la foto en la mesa

-era hermosa- le dijo ella- ¿la extrañas?

-todos los días

-todo cambia cuando ellas se van- dijo Hinata

-ya te había visto- confeso él- hace un año

-¿Por qué?

-en el puente- ella palideció

-no…- susurro- no es lo que parecía yo no quería saltar, necesitaba pensar

-y el mejor lugar es la orilla de un puente

-sí, bueno no- dijo ella- solía ir ahí con mi madre, ella me decía si lanzaba una moneda desde ahi y pedía algo se cumpliría, no fue así, pero quería sentirme cerca de ella, necesitaba pensar, después de lo de Naruto yo me sentía mal

-no te pedí explicación

-lo sé- susurro ella- ibas a la fiesta de Naruto esa noche ¿Por qué te detuviste?

-no lo sé- confesó

Cuando la mañana llego ella se fue, y con ella él tomó la decisión, tal vez no pudo hacer mucho por su madre, pero él había prometido ayudar a quien pudiera, ella se llevó la respuesta que deseaba, pero el encontró algo más, esa chica le interesaba, era hermosa, pero sobre todo le recordaba tanto a su madre, todo lo bueno, todo lo que creyó que ya no existía en el mundo. Él se quedó durante el resto del año, trabajando junto a ella y Naruto, bueno junto a todos ellos, se enamoró de su risa y sonrojos.

-teme- Naruto le llamo- ¿estaría muy mal que me gustara Hinata?

-¿Qué?

-sé que le hice daño, pero estar tanto tiempo con ella hace que…- se rasco la nuca- creó que aún me gusta

-dobe- gruño él- después de que la engañaste crees enserio que ella solo te dará otra oportunidad

-no, pero luchare por ella- le dijo Naruto, vio la determinación en su rostro, él no perdería con el dobe de su amigo, no quería que se quedara con Hinata

-¿y Sakura?

-terminamos- dijo él

-¿no lucharas por ella?

-las cosas han ido mal, ya sabes, creo que ella aun te ama, solo estaba jugando conmigo

-es lo que tú quieres hacer con Hinata, jugar con ella

-no, enserio la quiero, además es hermosa, noble e inteligente

-no Naruto- dijo él dándose la vuelta

-¿Por qué no?

-tsk, no te incumbe- gruño él.

Al siguiente día, él estaba de mal humor, no podía creer que Naruto quisiera volver con ella, no podía creer que eso le molestara, no debería, lo que más le molestaba es que seguramente ella aceptaría regresar con él, era una maldita tipa romántica que soñaba con un príncipe, y Naruto era su tipo perfecto.

Al siguiente año el inverno había llegado y con ello la culminación de su proyecto, habían hecho una fiesta para celebrarlo, Naruto le diría a Hinata que la amaba y pediría su mano, el salió por aire, no podía estar ahí.


End file.
